


No Homo

by shominazukis



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crack, M/M, Prostitute AU, Sexual Content, please don't take this seriously omf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shominazukis/pseuds/shominazukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke thought they were going to be spending a "Bro's Night" together. Yosuke decided that wasn't going to happen the moment Narukami opened the door wearing hot pink stilettos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Homo

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my good friend Nidoi, who gave me the prompt for this fic a couple of months back. You fuckin' furry.

Yosuke didn’t know how it happened.

Last time he checked, he was sleeping over at Yu’s place. A “Bro’s Night”, just the two of them. He thought it would be fun, talking about girls with his partner. Just the two of them.

He didn’t really have an idea when the night took a turn for the worst, but he guessed it was when his “partner” opened the door to his house in a pair of pink stiletto heels, beckoning him into his home. Or, maybe, it was when he actually took up the offer to go inside.

“Come in,” Yu waved towards Yosuke welcomingly. He stared at Yosuke’s backpack. “You can leave that here. You won’t need it.”

“What?” Yosuke was really confused now, not to mention mesmerized, albeit a little creeped out, by his friend’s new choice of footwear.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time now, Yosuke,” Yu stared him straight in the eye. “Come upstairs.”

That’s when, Yosuke thought, his memory started to get a little hazy. Yet here he was, stark naked in bed with Yu and short about $300. Yosuke found out one of two things that night: Either Yu is really good at his job or Yosuke wasn’t as straight as he thought he was.

“Look, Yu…”

“I get it, this might be a little surprising for you.”

“No shit.” Yosuke sighed and pulled the blanket up towards his face. “I need to go home and figure some things out. This is too fucked up for me to take in all at once.”

Yu kicked a heeled foot over the comforter and rolled towards Yosuke. “Take your time, I need to go do some shopping for Dojima anyway.”

Yosuke sighed and grabbed the ball of clothes from the floor beside the bed. Soon enough, he was packed up and ready to leave. Yu followed him out, unlocking his car.

“Want a lift?” he asked calmly, as if he forgot what kind of teenage trauma he just put his partner through. Yosuke shuddered. There was no way he was getting in a car with him. He didn’t think he could ever look at him the same way ever again.

“No thanks, I’ll walk. ‘Night bro.”

It was really late and his head was aching. He had no idea his best friend, his bro, was a prostitute of all things. He needed time to wrap his brain around it.

Yosuke was crossing the intersection at the end of the road when suddenly a bright light appeared. He swung his head around and saw a car driving at a ridiculously high speed towards him. He recognized the car. It was Yu’s, the one he had just refused moments ago to get into.

He couldn’t hear what Yu said, but he was certain of what his lips read. The world faded to black after the impact.

“‘No homo.”


End file.
